


Stuffed

by lockewrites



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 08:52:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16971558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lockewrites/pseuds/lockewrites
Summary: The impossible has happened. Pippin is full.





	Stuffed

It wasn’t unusual for you and Pippin to be found stuffing yourselves with food. You were Hobbits after all, and Hobbits did have six meals in a day. Not counting the occasional snack you managed to keep with you at all times. But there were times when you went above and beyond what the average Hobbit should eat.

Today had been one of those days. It started of course, with breakfast, then second breakfast, and elevenses. You suppose you should have known to eat a little less when both you and Pippin had found yourselves getting full. An unusual feeling that never seemed to happen to the both of you.

By luncheon, the two of you were stuffing your faces with everything on the table. Afternoon tea was held with Merry, Frodo, and Sam in attendance who joked that they didn’t know how you were able to still be eating. If you kept eating, they were sure it wouldn’t end well. You and Pippin ignored them, because it wasn’t the first time they had made comments like this.

What ended up being your downfall was dinner, or what you forgot was dinner. One of the Hobbits in the Shire was celebrating a birthday and was having the party. How you forgot you didn’t know, you had already given your present anyway.

More and more food was piling onto plates and being put into mouths. Yours and Pippin’s could consume the entire tables worth of food, but that wouldn’t be polite. But you ate and you ate and you ate. It was a wonderful party with wonderful food, and you didn’t regret eating everything in sight.

Until the next morning when you, Pippin, Merry, Sam and Frodo were going to have first breakfast. You couldn’t even look at the food. Your stomach was fighting you even when you had a sip of tea. Pippin was apparently feeling the same affects as he hadn’t touched his food either. Merry was the first to ask why you both weren’t eating.

“I blame Pip”

“Me, you’re the one who went back for more.”

“Only because you suggested it”

“Well, you didn’t have too!”

“And let you eat everything, not a chance!”

Your stomach churned and you let out a groan. The others laughed, they thought your suffering was funny. Pippin looked at you sympathetically, he knew the pain of a full stomach now too.

“I didn’t think it was possible for the two of you to even feel a stomachache” Frodo spoke in the middle of bursts of laughter.

It was possible alright, but by second breakfast you’d be stuffing your face the same as always.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr @locke-writes


End file.
